


Big Girls

by faerietalegal



Series: Drarry Songfics. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakup songfic.. but I kinda left a cliffhanger... oops..</p><p>Song is Big Girls don't cry by Fergie.. I took some license to fit it in the Harry Potter world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Girls

Ginny sat on one end of the Gryffindor table, watching Harry at the other end with Hermione and Ron. He didn't show any strain from their breakup. She knew it had been three months since, but she wished to herself that he had taken it harder than he did when she had told him.

She watched him peek over at the Slytherin table toward one whitish blond in that group. How Harry didn't see it was beyond her. She had known for a while that they were over, but he was hanging on. She got up and quietly left the great hall. What she didn't know was the blond had followed her as she made her way to the quidditch pitch.

Draco had noticed the distance, and the pain on Ginny's face. He heard through the grapevine that Ginny had broken up with Harry. As much as he'd love to claim Harry for his own, he felt sympathy for the red haired girl. So he hid, and watched. To his surprise, She quietly started singing.

  
  


_Da da da da_  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your floo back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

Draco smiled, He knew the song. He just listened as she kept singing.

 _I hope you know, I hope you know_  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

 _Don't cry_  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

 

Unknown to both of them, Harry was standing inside the Gryffindor changing rooms.

He heard the lyrics Ginny sang. He knew this was her way of getting over him.

 

 _The path that I'm walking_  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown  
Love Potions don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Both men mirrored a nod, not knowing the other did it.

 _I hope you know, I hope you know_  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Draco smiled, thinking of what he had seen of them over the past 5 months. Harry just relived memories of her.

 _Like the little centaurs in the Forbidden Forest_  
We'll play exploding snap and quidditch  
I'll be your best friend, and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers, and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late and dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

Harry smiled, and hoped Ginny would find peace. Now if he could gather his courage to ask a certain blond out.. Draco just watched Ginny, his heart going out to her.

 _I hope you know, I hope you know_  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

 _Don't cry_  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

_La da da da da da_

  
  


Harry and Draco made sure they were hidden as they watched Ginny leave the quidditch pitch and head back to the castle.

Harry saw Draco slowly follow her, sympathy on his face. Meanwhile, In Draco's mind a plot was hatching...


End file.
